


Se il sole muore

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cold, Early Work, F/M, Marriage, Motherhood
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Quella casa, sin dal momento in cui c’ero andata a vivere, era incredibilmente fredda.Per quanto io potessi coprirmi, per quanto il fuoco scoppiettasse nel camino senza sosta, nulla era sufficiente a scuotermi dai brividi che mi coglievano nel momento in cui varcavo la soglia.Nel corso degli anni compresi il perché. Non era la casa ad essere fredda, ero io.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 1





	Se il sole muore

** Se il Sole Muore **

Quella casa, sin dal momento in cui c’ero andata a vivere, era incredibilmente fredda.

Per quanto io potessi coprirmi, per quanto il fuoco scoppiettasse nel camino senza sosta, nulla era sufficiente a scuotermi dai brividi che mi coglievano nel momento in cui varcavo la soglia.

Nel corso degli anni compresi il perché. Non era la casa ad essere fredda, _ero io_.

Non era un freddo ancestrale, di quelli in grado di congelare qualsiasi cuore, qualsiasi sentimento e qualsiasi emozione.

Ero sempre stata algida, sin da bambina, ma imparai ad imputare questo mio difetto agli altri. Semplicemente, non avevo mai conosciuto nessuno in grado di scaldarmi.

Né i miei genitori, né le mie sorelle, né tantomeno Lucius.

Con me era sempre stato relativamente sincero, si era dimostrato un buon marito e aveva più volte prova di tenere a me.

Ma non ero in grado di capire realmente se lo amassi o se mi limitassi a rispettarlo.

Un’unica cosa era stata capace di donarmi calore. Un calore effimero, fuggevole, quasi brutale. L’essenza stessa del ghiaccio, del freddo, di tutto ciò che io e Lucius rappresentavamo, ciò che avevamo creato insieme. E dal ghiaccio, era nato il mio fuoco.

Non avrei saputo dire se Draco mi amasse o meno. Ma le madri sono sciocche, ergo mi era sufficiente sapere che lui esistesse, mi bastava sentire il suo respiro la notte per sentirmi piena, viva... quasi felice a volte.

È la sola cosa che Lucius ed io abbiamo in comune. È la sola cosa capace di risvegliare in me delle sensazioni che non ero nemmeno certa di possedere.

Non avrei permesso che me lo portassero via.

“Ha soltanto sedici anni, Lucius. Sedici anni, per amor del cielo!” gridai, diversamente da quanto mi era consueto. Non era più il tempo di essere la placida Narcissa, la Narcissa che chinava lo sguardo, la donna del ‘sì’. Era il momento di esprimere tutta la rabbia latente che per troppo tempo mi aveva accompagnata, rendendomi arida, spenta, consumandomi fino alle ossa.

Lucius si mise una mano sulle tempie, cominciando lentamente a massaggiarle.

“Narcissa... non essere irragionevole” protestò, ma una protesta blanda, che mancava del suo abituale decisionismo.

Neanche lui era convinto, ma non l’avrebbe mai ammesso né avrebbe fatto niente per cambiare le cose. E forse fu quello il primo momento in cui mi sono resa conto di aver sposato un uomo che sostanzialmente non era altro che un vigliacco.

Ma non volevo imputargli alcunché, sapevo bene che ero vittima della sua stessa malattia.

Non in quell’occasione però.

Spalancai gli occhi, in un’espressione di stupore quanto mai fasullo.

“Lucius... non sono io ad essere irragionevole. Stai mandando a morire _mio_ figlio” sibilai, guadagnandomi un’occhiataccia da mio marito.

“Forse stai dimenticando che è anche figlio mio. E, cosa ancora più importante, che lui vuole farlo” io risi, sarcastica come mai lo ero stata in vita mia.

“Vero. È anche figlio tuo. Ma non dimostri poi questo grande senso paterno se sei disposto a lasciarlo andare in questo modo” mormorai, scuotendo la testa “Sai perfettamente che lui non vuole farlo. Del resto, entrambi siamo consapevoli del fatto che dire di no all’Oscuro Signore non sia certo una scelta saggia. Tu stesso non ne sei mai stato in grado” lo accusai, con tono avvelenato.

Non avrei lasciato che le convenzioni e la mia arrendevolezza mi vietassero di parlare come ritenevo giusto. Non avevo catene in quel frangente, ero una madre libera di lottare per la vita di suo figlio, pur sola contro tutti.

Non risposi a Lucius. Non lo ritenni necessario, sapevo che non avrebbe cambiato idea. Avrei subito passivamente la forza del male più puro, tentando di raggirarlo con un’astuzia che forse non possedevo nemmeno.

Draco, mio figlio. Una serpe, degna del suo stesso padre, e probabilmente degno anche di me. Una serpe meravigliosa, una serpe che amavo.

Avrei salvato ad ogni costo quella serpe, divenendo veleno anch’io.

Lucius era mio marito e lo rispettavo, ma imparai in quell’occasione che i legami di sangue erano capaci di annegare qualunque cosa.

Particolarmente nella follia di una madre a cui stavano per strappare dalle braccia un figlio.

Mi avvicinai alla finestra, chiudendomi nel mio mondo. Posai delicatamente una mano sul vetro, trovandolo ghiacciato. Non avrei atteso più qualcuno che giungesse a riscaldarmi. Sarei stata io la fonte del mio calore, la fonte della mia stessa vita.

Io avrei salvato il mio sole.


End file.
